Storm Powers, Time Travel and Mutants
by RubyLadybug
Summary: Simon and Alisha wake up in 1961 Oxford in a timeline that seems to be inspired by some of Simon's comics.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This plot bunny attacked me after I finally watched First Class. Depending on how much time and motivation I have it may become part of series. There are plenty of universes that could benefit from a little bit of Alisha and Simon. _

_This starts the fall before the first movie in the X-men Timeline. _

_Alisha and Simon have, much like my other story, been plucked from their deaths in 3.08 and 2.04 respectively. _

_I hope I don't butcher history, comic book lore or characters too much. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or the X-men._

Alisha doesn't know how or why she and Simon wake up, after they are both supposed to be dead, breathing and whole. She definitely know why they are in 1961. It's not someplace she'd ever want to be, but considering the other option is to be dead, she's not going to complain.

She does know there has to be a why. Time Travel, superpowers and being snatched away at the moment of her death she can believe. Someone giving them a furnished apartment with the rent paid up for a year and the money and paper they need to start over sitting on the dining room table without there being some kind of angle or motive she can't. Simon even, was given a scholarship. To Oxford. There wasn't such a consideration for her. She wants to be angry. It's not that she would have necessarily gone to University, but the fact that someone apparently looked at her and her life and decided for her that she wouldn't should piss her off. It does but, again, not dead.

It does anger Simon. He even threatens not to go himself until she talks some sense into him. Yells it really. Simon is smart. He will actually enjoy going to classes and talking to professors and all that. More than that, he can actually get something out of it. And, if they really are stuck here, they will both end up in with a better place life if he sits for a degree. You don't turn down that kind of chance just because a dickhead gave it to you.

So he goes. And she looks for work, even through the dick has left them with plenty of money. She tries to figure out how to live in this time and considers buying stock even though she suspects Simon would be disappointed in her for using their knowledge like that.

Halfway through his first week the reason why they're here become a bit more clear. Simon comes home from a genetics seminar, more excited than she's seen him since they've been here. More animated than she's seen him since her death, even during those few weeks they had together when she first fell in love with him.

He tells her who his T.A. is and when she doesn't understand the importance of it, he explains that it's the bald guy in the wheelchair from those movies with where Hugh Jackman was hairy and almost constantly in a vest. Only before the guy was bald or in a chair and apparently before anyone else in this world realized there were people with superpowers. Simon's already starting to plan ahead, to try to make this world better. To try to decide if he can make this world better, or if, like theirs, he can just preserve the timeline. She meanwhile is trying to keep up and all the while thinking that this explains why she wasn't given a scholarship. It was a means to an ends they don't know about yet and she never would have known who the hell Charles Xavier was if she was put in his class.

OOO

Charles has never met a mind like Simon's. He doesn't mean in brilliance. The boy is smart, yes, and some of his ideas are amazing and innovative and decades ahead of their time, but the actual way he thinks, his actual level of intelligence, from what Charles can surmise, isn't that much different than most of the students in his class. It's that he has to surmise, that he needs to guess, that's unique. Simon mind is invisible to him.

Once or twice, when he was younger and went into the city with his family Charles had felt minds that were closed to him. People who, somehow, created walls and barriers against his telepathy. Dark voids, like shut up boxes that he couldn't open. But he could always see the void there. Simon might as well be an empty seat. In fact, for a while Charles thought he was just that. He hadn't even realized just how much he relied on his power to sense a room. See people. Until he tried to call on the boy behind Simon without looking up, and had what his mind had registered as an empty space answer.

Fascinated, he asked Simon to come to see him during office hours. He tried every trick he knew to exam where Simon's mind should be. But there was nothing. No thoughts. No walls. Nothing even for him to poke, prod or claw at. Nothing that he was bouncing off of. Just nothing. Except there had to be something there because Simon wasn't a vegetable. He was bright, and interesting. Charles finds himself liking him. Simon is the first person he has ever met that he doesn't hear in his head. That offers him perfect silence when he is around him. Who he doesn't know more about than they know about him. And despite this, maybe because of it, he's starting to think of him as a friend by midterm.

OOO

Raven wasn't sure what to expect when Charles told her that one of his students was going to meet them at the pub. Someone arrogant, she supposed. One of those snobbish old money types. She's met enough of Charles' colleague who are like that. Or one of those boys that stare at her in a way that made it quite clear what they were thinking even without being able to read their minds. She wasn't prepared for Simon and Alisha.

Their accents once she speaks to them, are middle class, but even before that she can tell there's a hard edge to them that someone like Charles would never see. When they walk in, wrapped around each other they earn stares from most of the pub's patrons and glares from more than a few as well. Instead of cowing, through, Alisha pulls closer to Simon and he wraps his arm around her tighter, staring back. Daring the room to say something.

She hadn't even spoken one word to them yet, but at that moment she knows she's going to love them.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I wasn't entirely sure about continuing this story, but after receiving those lovely review, I've decided to try to update as often as I can. _

_I hope that it continues to live up to your expectations. Please let me know if something seems off. I welcome constructive criticism. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or the X-Men._

Simon spent quite a lot of the first part of his first term at Oxford trying to decide what to do. How much to tell Charles. How much to do. Whether he should do anything. Whether he and Alisha are right to begin with, or whether the fact that the universe they've been sent to is one Simon knows things about is pure coincidence. That seems like a bit of a stretch but this is them after all. In the end Charles and Raven discover their powers by accident.

They were all at the pub that first night. Charles realized between the first and second round that while Simon's minds is hidden from him, Simon's immunity apparently carried over from his past life, Alisha's isn't. He tried to read her. She felt him and pushed him out. Simon isn't even sure if that's something she could do in the other world. They have the same power here, but they're also slightly different. Better.

He was never able to truly control what he saw with his power before. Once he got to the past he realized that his vision didn't seem to like when he tried to change the timeline, so if he thought about doing something different it would, inevitably show him the horrible consequences of the change. That was how he knew when to program the clocks. That was how he knew he couldn't save Alisha no matter what he did. Here through, he has found that he can control it better. Not so well as to make it actually useful, but if he tries to think of one particular act, one certain choice, he can see the immediate consequences of it. Not just one, like before, but two or three possibilities. Of course, he has to think about that choice and concentrate on it, and he's long ago realized that it's the choices you don't think will be a big deal that decide your life. Whether to have just one more drink to numb the pain of being humiliated by Matt. Whether to step out of the bathroom at that particular moment. So it's still not very helpful. But it's something.

And Alisha, here, apparently can feel someone in her head, and push them out just like she can push into someone's mind with her power. But when she first tried it with Charles she pushed too hard, and ended up pushing into his mind. He pushed her out reflexively and they both ended up groaning and holding their head in the middle of the pub. Later she told him it was like have the loudest feedback she's ever heard going off right next to both her ears at the same time and somehow shaking her brain along with it.

They ended up back as the Xavier apartment so they can talk without worry of being over heard. Charles was excited. Raven was the only other person he's ever met at this point and her mutation is physical. Part of it is the simple fact that there are more out there. Part is that there's someone that can understand him in a way that Raven never can. Alisha explains that her ability is slightly different and, well, less than his. But after a few drinks and some discussion Charles suggests that they could train, work together to expand it and his excitement is so infectious even Alisha catches it.

Raven was excited too. But there's a hint of jealously there that Simon doesn't need to be a mind reader to see. If the movie is accurate, she's worried Charles sees her as a charity case at times. The stray he brought in. He doesn't. Simon knows that. Not because of movies or comics but because he's heard how Charles talks about her during office hours and because he has a little sister himself. And maybe a bit from the movie. He knows how he'd freak out at the idea of having his sister walking around naked.

Simon knew that once Charles and Alisha started training together, it will be only a matter of time before Charles saw that they were from the future and perhaps more. Simon had gone over the movies and comics with Alisha while they talked about what they were going to do. As Alisha sometimes needs to remind him, they are partners now. Equal partners. And that means they plan things together, even if he's not quite used to that after spending the last few weeks of his life planning and executing what he needs to do on his own. It would be better for them, he knows and Alisha agrees, if they were the ones to tell Charles, rather than have him stumble over it.

With that in mind Simon went to see Charles at his office hours. Charles is a popular T.A. but it was far enough after midterms and long enough until finals that no one else will be there. He had a plan, all thought out. Specific things he would or would tell him. He and Alisha thought it over. It all went out the window once he starts talking. Simon as never been a very good liar. Charles isn't the best at reading people without his powers, but that doesn't mean that Simon doesn't still feel his eyes on him and become flustered. Maybe he simply felt a bit guilty because Charles trusts him. And because he has to ask Charles to trust what he says. So it all sort of tumbled out. Well, Not all. He manages to keep some things to himself, but he still said more than he should have.

After it was over, Charles just stared back at him, looking almost shell shocked and Simon couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that the great Charles Xavier is having so much trouble processing things. Simon hadn't even gotten to X-Men the Movie yet; he's just gone over First Class and some of comic cannon. Charles dug out a bottle of scotch from one of the drawer in his desk and poured some into his coffee mug. After he took a few sips and Simon felt like something shifted, even though he can't quite tell what it is yet. Then Charles asked what they should do.

Simon didn't really know, despite all his own planning. He told Charles about his own struggles with a stubborn timeline. But that, at least here, his power doesn't seem to fight the idea of change as much. They both decided to bring the girls in for further planning, although Simon can't help worrying that they may end up giving information about the future to Mystique and Magneto by talking with Raven. Charles insisted that they won't because those things are never going to happen. Simon then suggested that they add physical training to the work that Charles is planning with Alisha, just in case.

He doesn't know if it's because of who or why brought them to this dimension, or simply a distillation of his immunity power, but Simon remembers all of those different histories that he lived through but which Curtis, or Kelly or, once, Iggy rewound and replaced. It's kind of horrible. He already knew what it was like to hold Alisha in his arms while she bled to death, and had felt the cold pain of a bullet through his chest. He really hadn't wanted to know what it was like to be stabbed and beaten to death as well. To watch as Alisha was beaten to death or find her chocked on cheese just hours after learning that his crush on her had a chance of being reciprocated. The worst through, is the Nazi timeline. Not because of their deaths. They didn't die, ironically. They were still alive and choking on tear gas when Kelly went back. It's who he was in that timeline. Simon knew he has darkness inside him. Until now, through, he hadn't thought he had that kind of cowardice as well. That he would be the kind of person to just sit back and watch as others are mistreated and killed. Alisha has tried to remind him that that wasn't him. That unlike in the other timelines, where the differences between him and the other him are simply a small choice, the version that sat back and watched had grown up with a different childhood, in a world that had been changed drastically for over two generation. It doesn't really help. It still shows he has that capacity.

The silver lining, through, is that he also remembers the combat and firearms training he received at boot camp there. Simon doesn't tell Charles all this. Just that he could help him and points out that Simon's existence proves that Charles can't always rely on his power to protect himself.

"I've never really been the gym type." Charles told him.

"Neither was I until I was told I had to be." Simon reminds him. Thinking of those first few weeks after his conversation with Alisha. When he started, slowly, to mould himself into the kind of man who could jump off roofs and win the hearts of girls like her. After another few sips of scotch laced coffee, Charles, hesitantly, agreed.

After their first few sessions, Charles is complaining enough that Simon can't help but think the only reason that Charles hasn't made him think he's a kitten in retaliation is because, thanks to Simon's immunity, he can't.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hopefully chapter isn't too out of character. Raven is hard to write because who she is in First Class is so different from who is she later on and is pretty much a completely different character than in the comics. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or X-Men._

Raven had been a bit jealous when it turned out that Alisha had a power similar to her brother's. But, even through Charles started spending time with Alisha, helping her with her ability, it very quickly became apparent that Simon was more Charles' friend, and to Raven's surprise, Alisha was hers.

She had never had a friend, other than Charles, that knew about her ability. Had never known anyone other than Charles that had seen her blue and not run for the hills. And Alisha made her powers, well, fun. No, she didn't think being Raven was all fun and games. She knew that having a power, no matter what it was, could be hard. And she said knew what it was like to have people not really see you, to not know whether or not they really cared about the real you, although how she hadn't really explained further than that. She did, however, find ways in which Raven could hone her power that were a lot more fun what Charles had ever thought of.

Changing her hair color. Changing her hair style. Changes her face and body to fit in, in a specific place. A lot of them places Charles probably wouldn't think to take her or like her to be. Sometimes changing to stand out. Wearing the latest designer clothes before they'd hit the stores. And, with a bit of help from Alisha's power and future knowledge, occasionally before they'd hit the runway. Even designing some things for herself. Not that Raven didn't still enjoy shopping as well. Because having a shopping buddy was very nice, especially when she could try on any dress she wanted and change her look to fit it, not the other way around. She couldn't quite understand how this other self that was supposed to exist had decided to become a nudist. Simon had mentioned it had something to do with being told that she was an exquisite creature that didn't need to be covered up, like a tiger. Which sounded really pretty until Alisha pointed out that it made her sound like some sort of pet. Something less than human that was only good for looking at.

That was another thing about Alisha. She knew what it was like, she had been judged, was still judged, by her looks. But somewhere along the line, Raven thought it might have to do with Simon, Alisha'd decided that she didn't want to judge herself by her looks. And, more recently, because of her power and what she'd seen when she was working with Charles she'd realized something that, really, Raven had never really thought about. The same abilities that had brought Raven and Charles together also mean they looked at the world in very different ways. That they had a completely different language, as it were, when it came to people and how they saw them.

Raven's mutation meant she was always studying people's physical self. The way someone talked, the way they looked, the way they moved. Their body language and facial expression. That was how she was able to mimic others so well. Charles, well, didn't. That's not to say he didn't enjoy the physical side of people. He certainly had an eye for pretty girls and a bit of vain streak, but the way he thought about and related to people, at least those he cared about for more than a casual screw, was their minds. Not their intelligence or, but by the way their minds, for lack of a better description, felt and looked. Yes, he tried not to read her thoughts, but he still saw her as he "saw" the outside of her mind as it were.

Which is why, her frustration with hiding her true blue self underneath blonde hair and pale skin was so hard for him to understand. At least mostly. He also was more than a little obvious as well. To him it didn't matter what skin she wore, who she really was, was always there and always just as apparent. Or as Alisha put it.

"To him you sort of like a giant bundle of warm yard that smells a bit of molasses, with thoughts streaming down the threads and ideas tied up inside. Even if he doesn't dive into it anymore, and tries to not read the tickertape around the outside, that's still how what he sees as the real you. So it doesn't really matter which face is hiding it." Being blue or gold or blonde wasn't any more real than any other way. The only difference was how other people treated her.

And that was the other thing she hadn't really thought of. Her brother heard ever nasty comment, lewd thought and, occasionally, violent idea directed at her. Which kind of explained why he tended to cycle through a lot of friends during his college years, given where most of their eyes tended to go. It also meant that during her few slip up with her power, he knew exactly what all the people around her were thinking of her, and occasionally thinking of doing to her. Even through Raven was sure she could take care of herself, she could kind of understand why it might unnerve her brother.

That didn't mean she wasn't still frustrated with him. For being so overprotective. For not using that giant brain of his to think of all this himself, and try to understand where she was coming from. But it did mean she could at least understand why this huge space had grown up between them recently, and, maybe, help him to see things from her point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I was a bit nervous about whether or not I had gotten the voices correct in this chapter, so a put it aside to work on the next chapter of my other story. Then, of course, my computer crashed. I hope this is relatively in character. I've always thought of Alisha as someone who was smart, but really hadn't really been encouraged in that direction. By Season 3 she's shown herself to be willing and able to take on a leadership position if she has to, such as when Simon was out of commission in 3.03 or during Curtis' pregnancy drama in 3.06. She's also become a lot more compassionate but she still isn't willing to just take others whining or self-pity. Throw that in with Charles, Raven and being stuck in 1962 and this is what I got as far as how Alisha views the Xavier siblings. Please let me knew if something seems off. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or X-Men. _

Charles and Raven aren't what she expected. Not from what Simon had told her. But then, given how many different things Simon had told her, and how many different ways they might be, it wasn't like anybody could really be like he had described.

From the way he described them Alisha had thought Charles would be the naïve one, but from what she's seen Raven is even more. Or maybe just sheltered. At least more than Alisha would have thought given how she started out. Maybe she's just self-involved. She thinks that she's the only one with problems like her. And, yeah, Alisha doesn't know anyone else that's blue but its not like she's the only one whose skin and hair color get them stares or worse. And unlike most people Raven can change hers if it makes her uncomfortable. Not that Alisha didn't understand just wanting to be yourself. She didn't apologies for herself. Not when everyone called her cock monster or slut. She didn't change how she dressed, because of her power. She didn't hide who she was. Not even here when she got a lot more than a few harsh word and stares thrown her way. But she knew what to expect.

Raven didn't get that people, any people, mutant, human, storm freak or other, were kind of shit. That it wasn't us versus them because, more often than not, the "us" was going to turn into "them" sooner or later. Alisha knew what it was like to come to that realization. When her first instinct was still to call the police after Tony was dead and Nathan, Kelly and Simon, ironically, had looked at her like she was crazy because they had all already figured out, had it ingrained in them, that Mummy and Daddy and the police and all the people Alisha still clung to as being the ones there to help weren't going to. That they'd just make things worse and they were all on their own.

Raven didn't seem to understand that you couldn't force or scare people to like you. That you either didn't rock the boat or you just had look them in the eye and tell them you don't give a damn. And she definitely wasn't ready for that because she most definitely still gave a damn.

Not to say Alisha didn't like Raven. It was because she liked her that she'd been trying to take her around, get her to see what the world was like outside of her rich blonde or blue mutant bubble. So they'd been practicing Raven's power. Getting her to go out with different hair, eyes, skin. Short, tall, thin, fat. Alisha told her it was to help her work on her power, like she was doing with Charles. But she also wanted her to see, what the world was like. To toughen up her skin a little. And to see that it wasn't just because she was blue that people wouldn't like her. That someone was always going to find something they didn't like about her just because. She went out with her, as she normally was too. Sometimes to places where Alisha got stared out, sometimes to places where Raven did. The first time that happened, Alisha was sure Raven was going to change in the bathroom until Alisha pointed out that she couldn't change. No matter what the other people said about her.

Raven, needed to realize that that she didn't need to have people like her. Because as far as Alisha could tell from Simon, she never had really gotten that. Yeah, she had wandered around naked and blue, but she still wanted people to accept her and think she was pretty. She had just changed the definition who was considered people.

She didn't get that even if she tried to slough all the people who didn't or treated her badly, even if you got down to having only people who seemed to be like her, they'd just start fighting each other. Hell, almost everyone who had ended up trying to hurt or kill her and Simon and rest had powers like them. So maybe, if she got that, then when push came to shove and she realized just how shit people could be she wouldn't forget the second thing Alisha had learned during her community service. The things she learned because of Simon. That even through people were shit in generally, there were a few people who weren't. Or at least not as shitty. And it was worth ignoring, maybe accidently protecting the shitty people if it meant making sure those not shitty people weren't hurt along with them.

Charles got the second part. Maybe too much. He defiantly gave people a bit too much credit in the not being shitty department. But he also seemed to get the first part a lot more than she had thought he would.

The first part of their training, for now at least, was figuring out how exactly her power worked, how it was different from Charles' and whether she could expand on it. The second part was putting up protection against other telepaths. It wasn't something she had had the equipment to do that before, she didn't think. Or a reason. The only person she knew who could read her mind was Kelly. Alisha had found ways to make sure Kelly hadn't overheard her thinking about Simon, but that was mostly keeping any thought of him away from the top of her head, or thinking them far away from her. Charles said that was a type of shielding, but not something that would help against someone like him.

So she and Charles had started working on it together. Charles had protection against normal people. He had to or he'd go crazy. But she was the first person he knew that could really fight against them, so he was learning too.

They pushed back and forth, testing each new wall and maze of thought they put up. Sometimes that meant she would push into his head. Sometimes he let her inside his head, lead her through with his ability so she could see how he had come up with a one of his own forms of protection. While she was there, sometimes she would see other things. That was how she had realized how differently he saw people.

Most of the time, through, he ended up pushing past her defenses and ending up in her head. When that happened, he could see some of her memories. That was how she knew he wasn't as naïve as Simon's description suggested. Or at least was a lot more open to defending yourself. Or maybe just forgiving those that were. Which maybe meant she should take back the not naïve thing.

She was sitting in one of the chairs of the Xavier's flat after one of their sessions. Her head was pounding like the morning after a night out, and Charles looked like she felt. He sat down beside her, pinching the bridge of his nose. And she knew, somehow, what he must have seen. That he had got a glimpse of when they had had to kill someone. She sat back then, waiting for the lecture, or something. It wasn't that she was ashamed, or that she would take it back. She didn't, really, like it. But, like she had told the first probation worker when he came back, all they had ever done was protect themselves from people who had came after them.

It wasn't as if they were that Magneto guy. She wouldn't have turned those missiles around to hit those ships. That wouldn't be protecting anyone. It would be vengeance. It would be killing people in cold blood that had nothing to do with what the shits in charge had decided. And it would just put them in more danger in the long run by making all sorts of people come after them. But that didn't mean she wouldn't do whatever was needed to stop someone who did come after her or Simon. And she told him that.

He had sat there, studying his hands a moment before he spoke.

"I don't believe in violence. And I don't condone killing." He told her. "I think that every other possible option should be explored first." Then he turned, making sure to look her straight in the eye. "But that doesn't mean I won't fight back to protect myself and those I care about."


End file.
